


New

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Smut, Submissive Brian, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Danny wants to try something new in the bedroom. Brian is hesitant, but he wants it too.





	

Danny always liked to try new things, like Ninja Brian. Before then Danny had never had sex with a man, but after hearing about gay sex and how great it was Danny got curious and Brian was surprisingly willing. When Danny thought about it, maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise. Whenever Danny commented anything that implied that Brian was gay he would get stabbed or worse, maybe it was because Danny was right and it struck a nerve. Danny didn't really care, because things were going great between them so it didn't matter.

They had been together for almost a year. Normally that would scare Danny and he would get out of there, he'd done it before. He had sex with a women's furniture to get out of a relationship, although a few days after the break-up he realised that he didn't actually have to fuck all her things and could have just said he did but whatever, getting off was never a bad thing. Then there was the girl he broke up with and then had sex with girls all over the world, and almost in space.

Something about Brian was easier, maybe it was that he was always there, maybe it was their personalities mixing, or just the fact that the sex was amazing, again Danny didn't really care.

The sex was amazing though, yet Danny did want to try something new. Brian always topped him, he was incredible dominant in the bedroom, and out of it, but Danny missed being inside someone. If Brian wasn't into it then he was fine with not doing it, he could always invest in a fleshlight, but it wouldn't hurt to ask if Brian was willing, well if he stabbed Danny then it would.

"Ninja Brian, I have a request for you," Danny winced, slightly afraid to ask Brian for something like this, he could be unpredictable, but Brian nodded. Danny guessed he had gotten better with the stabbing and such lately, in the way that there had been less incidences.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could top you tonight? If you'd be okay with that?"

Brian was clearly hesitant to begin with, but eventually he did nod but Danny wasn't convinced that he really wanted it.

"Bri, you don't have to if you don't want to."

That was the thing, Brian did want it, more than he would ever care to admit. He hadn't bottomed for a long time, since he was at the ninja camp a little before Danny came, and swiftly left with Brian in tow. Some people at the camp used him for sex and Brian loved every second, but it got in the way of his training, the pain the next day could be unbearable considering some of the things they would do to him. Of course, Brian didn't believe that Danny would do anything as extreme, not that Brian would really mind, he'd love to get into that submissive head space, but at the same time he was scared. When he was like that he wasn't in control and there were so many things that could happen.

Brian hadn't spoken for close to ten years now, ever since he stopped subbing for people at the camp he hadn't spoken a word due to taking on a vow of silence. He could keep quiet when he was being dominant, it was tough, but he could do it, yet in sub space he would break within minutes, maybe seconds since it had been so long. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad though, although how Danny would react to hearing his voice, what if he wanted to see his face?

"Bri, it's fine, just forget I brought it up." Danny gave his friend, maybe boyfriend he wasn't sure even after a year, a small smile before leaving. It was clear that he was upset and Brian felt terrible, even though he knew that wasn't Dan's intention.

Over the next few days Brian spent a lot of time by himself, unable to handle being around Danny, knowing he'd upset him. He also didn't want to hear Danny lying and say it was okay, he didn't want to have Danny try and comfort him.

The more Brian thought about Danny's proposition the more willing he became. He wanted it anyway, and the vow of silence was something he took when still at the camp, and it wasn't as if he hadn't broken rules and vows before. Now the only problem was approaching Danny since he thought Brian didn't want to give up his dominance.

It took a couple hours but Brian pushed down his pride and made Danny aware of why he was hesitant about subbing. Danny was ecstatic to find all that information out much to Brian's dismay, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Okay, so you're really okay with this right?" Danny questioned after calming down. He was worried that maybe the other ninjas at the camp hadn't treated him right and bringing back those memories would be damaging, but Brian nodded and signed that he was ready for that kind of thing again.

"So tonight then?" Danny was trying not to sound that eager but failed due to the fact that he was practically bouncing on his set, and the grin on his face when Brian nodded was priceless.

Brian wasn't sure what was going to happen that night, he knew Danny wasn't that into being dominant, he didn't like hitting people or anything like that. Everything would be safe, and Danny was surely going to check if he was okay.

It wasn't until around midnight that the pair finally went to Danny's bedroom together, normally they would have been at it earlier but where both nervous and found other things to do until then.

"Take your clothes off and go lay down on the bed baby," Danny whispered seductively, causing a shiver down Brian's spine, and he felt something that he hadn't in a long time.

Danny then began to undress himself, aware that Brian's attention was fully on him, eyes roaming over Danny's now naked body.

"Like what you see?" Danny's voice was cocky as he made his way onto the bed, hovering over Brian, their cocks touching.

Brian nodded, his hands going to roam Danny's body, but Danny stopped him, pinning his hands up behind his head.

"Did I say you could touch me? "

Brian shook his head, feeling helpless and loving it.

"You're not going to do anything like that again are you?"

Brian shook his head.

"Good boy." Danny gave him a kiss before letting go of Brian's wrists. Maybe they would try some bondage or other things that limited movement but for now Danny wanted to go slow so he removed himself from on top of Brian. The ninja looked confused, and humped the air, his cock was already leaking pre-cum.

"Didn't think you'd be this needy. Get on your knees Bri." Danny was trying to be careful with the nicknames, knowing that Brian didn't always appreciate them.

Brian did as Danny told him, feeling exposed, which he hadn't for so long and he missed that feeling.

He heard the pop of the cap on the lube and could hear the wetness of it as Danny covered his fingers in it.

"You ready?"

Brian nodded and almost instantly felt a finger against his asshole and a small moan escaped his lips. Danny was surprised at how quickly that happened, Brian wasn't kidding about being extremely submissive.

"God you have been waiting a long time for this haven't you baby. How long have you wanted this?"

He started stretching Brian, causing the ninja to start whining and moaning.

"So... fuck so long Danny," Brian groaned, already so close. Danny felt as though he could cum just from hearing Brian moan his name.

"You ready for my cock then? Bet you've been thinking about this ever since we got together haven't you? Maybe even before then."

Brian nodded, embarrassed that he's wanted to be with Danny for such a long time, he would never admit how long, but it definitely surpassed the year they'd been together.

"Danny please... please just fuck me," Brian whimpered, feeling himself slip deeper and deeper into his submissive headspace, a feeling he missed greatly.

Danny's rubbed his cock against Brian's hole.

"Wait, Bri, can you lay on your back for me?" Danny wanted to see Brian when he did this, even if it was just his eyes. Brian got on his back and stared up and Danny, his eyes dark with lust.

"Would you be okay if I... If I removed your mask?"

Brian shook his head.

"Not right now, I'm surprised I can even talk around you."

Danny nodded, he understood, this was a lot for Brian. Again, Danny started rubbing his cock against Brian's hole before he slid the tip into Brian's ass, then he got about halfway in before letting Brian get used to the feeling, it had been a while since he'd experienced this.

"Please, fuck me."

Well, Danny was never one to deny that request, so he started thrusting into Brian, who kept begging him to go faster, and harder and how was Danny to say no to those requests. He could tell when he hit Brian's prostate, as he let out the loudest moan Danny had ever heard.

"Fuck babe, if you keep making noises like that I'm gonna fucking cum."

Brian couldn't stop himself making those noises until he came all over his stomach and chest, and it was probably the hardest he'd cum since the first time he had sex with Danny.

The way Brian looked underneath him cumming all over himself, some almost reaching his mask covered face, Danny couldn't take it, feeling Brian's ass clench around his cock. He definitely wanted to feel that again.

Within seconds he was cumming inside Brian's ass, thoughts of doing this again littering his brain, the idea of cumming on Brian's face, getting Brian to suck him off until he came down his throat.

After coming down from their highs and cleaning up a bit Danny drew a bath for Brian, knowing how much it hurt when he first had anal sex and although Brian had done it before it had been a long time.

They both got in the bath together, Brian laying back against Danny's chest, letting Danny wash him and take care of him. At the camp aftercare wasn't really a thing so it was nice to experience it. Danny was happy that Brian was so relaxed, and hadn't put his guards up again. Danny had also let his guard down, he had never meant to fall in love with Brian, but he had, a while ago, but he wouldn't let himself admit it, but now it was the only thing going through his head.

"I love you," Danny whispered against Brian's neck, afraid that that would be what makes Brian put his guard back up, but it didn't and Brian took Danny's hand in his, and let himself become more relaxed against him, to show that he loved Danny too.


End file.
